The Road to Unova
by Crescenta
Summary: Follow Jade Sparks and her guardian Paul Jones as they travel around the native region Unova to defeat all gyms, trainers, the elite four and even collect all Pokemon! And maybe defeat the champion...?
1. In Konoko Town!

_**The Road to Isshu…**_

Jade Sparks and Paul Jones were riding on a Honchkrow heading to a port where a ship would take them to Isshu. But awkwardly, the two didn't talk the whole way. Paul, although hesitant, decided to start a conversation.

"Why aren't you talking?"

But clearly with the wrong topic.

"I'm…it's nothing…" she turned her head away from his and stared at another view.

"Is it about that Zack guy?" he asked again, but Jade just ignored him. Concerned, and figuring out it was the best thing he could do, he just kept quiet.

_At the Port_

They arrived at the port and managed to get in. In Jade's request, Paul sent Honchkrow back to Reiji so that he can start out with new Pokémon as well.

As they entered their rooms, they spotted two beds, one with blue bed sheets and another with white ones. Paul placed his things on top of the white one right after Jade placed her bag on top of the blue one. But while Paul was unpacking, Jade managed to sneak out and head for the main deck.

As she arrived, she noticed nobody was there. She moved around a bit and watched the sunset. She quietly stared at it as tear slowly fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and held unto her "Z" necklace.

"I promise Zack…I promise I'll become a champion…" unbeknownst to her, Pika was watching her talk to herself. He smiled knowingly at his trainer, feeling the same way.

_The Next morning…7:30 a.m._

"Paul…wake up…" Jade whispered in the purple headed trainer's ear. She was wearing her travelling clothes already. It consisted of a black beret; a streak of her long brown hair was braided and clipped with a small red heart. A plain white blouse with a small black tie, covered up with a striped black and red sweater, dark red skirt, black leggings and running shoes.

"Ugh…." He turned around and ignored her statement. Jade crossed her arms and looked at the Electric Mouse resting on top of her neatly folded bed.

"Pika, I need your help." She technically asked him. The Pikachu opened one eye.

"Pika pika pi…"

"Well it won't hurt more than the painful emotions he felt before!" she exclaimed.

"Pika pi" Pika got up and stretched before jumping towards Paul's bed. He gently touched Paul's cheek as he used a simple Spark attack on him. Paul quickly sat up.

"Why'd you do that?" he yelled, Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's time to get up and travel." She said

"…what time is it…" Jade checked her blue Poketch

"7:34 a.m." she pointed out, Paul gave her a glare.

"It's still early!" he pointed out

"Oh c'mon! Please?" she sat on his bed and begged

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Jade"

"PLEASE!" she did her best with the Puppy Dog Eyes trick until Paul finally sighed.

"…fine…we'll leave early…" he got up and grabbed his clothes as Jade rejoiced happily.

The ship finally stopped when they reached the Kanoko Port. Jade was the first to get out as well as Paul. But before they left to start off they're journey, Jade wanted to go to the Pokémon Lab.

"Why do you want to go there?" Paul asked, Jade smiled at him

"Martin mentioned to me to go to Professor Araragi's Lab to receive a gift she's been saving for me." She gladly said. As they walked in the lab, they noticed a lot of high tech Pokémon equipment.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Jade looked around as a woman with brown hair and a lab coat went up to her.

"May I help you?" she asked them, Jade smiled.

"Yes, we're looking for Professor Araragi." The woman smiled knowingly

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Professor Araragi" Jade widened her eyes

"I'm so sorry; I thought you were somebody else." Araragi laughed

"No, it's okay. I'm guessing you're not from here?" Jade nodded her head

"Nope, we're from Sinnoh." Araragi smiled

"Ah Sinnoh, such a long way from here. So may I ask why you travel so far?"

"I'm starting out a journey to become a Champion, more specifically defeat him." She eagerly exclaimed

"I like your determination...Uhm..."

"Jade, call me Jade." The two smiled together as Paul grunted in the background, Araragi noticed him.

"Oh, how rude of me. You must be Jade's boyfriend." Araragi stated, both Paul and Jade widened their eyes.

"Ew! Gross! This dude's not my boyfriend! Blech…" Jade exclaimed

"I'm her guardian." Paul cleared up. Araragi chuckled.

"Hahaha, sorry about that." Araragi apologized

"May I ask your name?"

"Paul Jones…" Araragi grinned

"Well nice to meet you Paul!" Paul shrugged

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jade exclaimed, Araragi looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Professor Araragi, do you know my older brother Martin Sparks?" Araragi's face lit up

"Of course I know him! He's a close friend of mine before. So you're his sister?" Jade nodded and Araragi smiled again

"Please come with me." She walked away as the two followed her. She led her to table where three Poke balls laid on a small box.

"What kinds of Pokémon are in them?" Jade asked, excited.

"The three starters in Isshu. Usually I give them to trainers who are just beginning their very first journey, but Martin told me to give you one of them as a gift." Araragi winked, Jade's eyes sparkled

"Cool!" Araragi grabbed one Poke ball.

"First is the Sea Otter Pokémon, Mijumaru." She released the Pokémon as it happily danced around

"It sure do love dancing" Jade giggled

"Second, the Fire Pig Pokémon Pokabu." She released the Pokémon as it was still resting.

"Long rest after eating a lot?" Jade asked

"Actually, he's just lazy."

"Oh"

"Lastly, the Grass Snake Pokémon, Tsutarja." She released the Pokémon as it crossed its arms and looked at Jade and Paul.

"Hey look Paul, he's copying you!" Jade teased, Paul shrugged.

"So, who are you going to pick Jade?" Araragi asked

"Hm…Mijumaru looks cute and fun, a great advantage if I plan on joining contests…" Mijumaru blushed at her statement.

"But, Pokabu looks like he doesn't want to put much effort. But who knows? Maybe he might be hiding a powerful Pokabu inside" the Pokabu rested some more

"And also Tsutarja. It looks serious, and can concentrate more on training than any of the other two. A great powerhouse like Pika." Tsutarja smirked at her

"Pika pi"

"I'm guessing you'll pick Pokabu" Paul suggested

"Why do you think so?" Jade asked him

"You told me before you always and have been picking a Fire Type starter since the beginning. Charmander in Kanto, Cyndaquil in Johto, Torchic in Hoenn and Chimchar in Sinnoh."

"Hm…you're right…" Jade though well and hard for a minute and lit up suddenly

"Right! I choose…."

_To be continued…_

_Who do __**you **__think Jade will pick? _

_Review and try to guess!_

_If you guess right…_

_Well, you get nothing_

_:D_


	2. The Start of Our Journey

_Start of the Journey_

"Right! I choose…Tsutarja!" Pokabu opened an eye as Mijumaru fell back, shocked.

"Tsutarja? Why? Weren't you gonna pick Pokabu?" Paul asked her as she bent down and looked at him.

"That's the thing; my journey has been always the same. When I started with Charmander, I started my obsession with Fire types…" she looked at Tsutarja in the eye and patted his head.

"But maybe I want to be a little crazy this time." She smiled; Paul gave her an unnoticeable smile back. But Jade noticed.

"Nice choice Jade. Here's Tsutarja's Poke ball and 5 more" Araragi handed over the things, as Jade accepted them

"Thank you again Professor Araragi." Araragi then raised a finger

"Almost forgot, here Jade" Araragi handed her a Pokedex as Jade's eyes sparkled

"A Pokedex!" Jade examined the gadget and placed it in her bag

"Thank you so much Professor Araragi! Now if you don't mind, me and Paul will be leaving now!" Jade grabbed Paul's wrist and dragged him out of the lab as quickly as possible.

"Uh, where are we going?" Paul asked, trying to keep up with Jade.

"To start our journey! Duh!" she said happily to him. She continued running and arguing happily with her guardian. When she didn't notice she bumped someone by accident.

Luckily, for Jade at least, Paul broke her fall.

"Omigod! Paul! Are you alright?" she quickly stood up and pulled his arm.

"Ow…my spleen…" he groaned in pain.

"What spleen?" Jade teased, Paul gave a small glare.

"Haha, very funny…" he stood up, holding his stomach for support.

"Anyways, I'm so sorry I bumped into you. My name's Jade, what's yours?" Jade said pleasantly to the older teen.

"No, it's alright I guess. I'm the clumsy one…always bumping into people lately…" she rubbed the back of her head, grinning.

"Yeah! I know right! One time, when I was in Hoenn, I kept bumping into-"

"Ugh…" Paul moaned loudly from behind, clearly not wanting Jade to waste both of their times.

"Oh, I'm SOOO sorry Paul." She stuck her tongue out to him.

"Oh, so you're name's Paul, I've heard of you in the Sinnoh League!" the teen says in surprise.

"Whatever…" he crossed his arms, clearly not wanting to remember him not winning the competition.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…" Jade said, interrupting Paul's Glare Fest.

"Oh, my apologies Jade, my name's Belle. So nice to meet you." They shook hands and Jade noticed a Pokeball in her bag.

"Uhm, Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" Jade asked with fires of determination in her eyes. This caught Paul's attention and Belle smiled.

"Why yes, I suppose you want to battle, am I right?"

"Can we?" Pika was just sitting on top of Jade's head the whole time, napping. But hearing the word 'Battle', he quickly woke up.

"Of course! Paul, be the referee?" Paul nodded unwillingly.

"Pika pika pi!" Pika requested to Jade, she patted his head and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Not now Pika….I wanna start with…" she threw the Pokeball in the air and a Grass Snake jumped out gracefully.

"Tsutarja!" the Pokemon screamed in joy, Belle laughed.

"Good luck Jade…Go Pokabu!" the Fire Pig let out an energetic cry and went on a battle stance.

"Oh man, a Fire type!" Jade being a Fire Type specialist, gritted her teeth at the sight of a disadvantage. But on the other Hand, both Pokemon were just having their first battle.

"Let's now begin the battle between Jade and Belle!" Paul yelled.

"Pokabu! Go and use Ember attack!" The Pokemon jumped in the air and shot a series of small flames from its small mouth.

"Tsutarja! Dodge it now!" Tsutarja jumped out in time, spinning as it did.

"Now use Vine Whip to hold it down!" Quickly and surely, Tsutarja brought out vines and successfully held down Pokabu!"

"No!"

"Yes! Now Grass Mixer!" Tsutarja surrounded itself in a tornado of leaves and launches it to the trapped Pokemon.

After a series of sharp leaves attacking the poor Fire Pig, it lay there helplessly, bruises everywhere.

"Great! First battle and I already won." Jade gloated happily to herself.

"Tsuta!" Tsutarja placed his hands on his waist and stood up proudly.

"It's not over…" Paul said, enough for Jade to hear.

"What?"

"Tackle and Ember!" Belle shouted unexpectedly. The Pokemon ran up quickly to the unsuspecting grass snake and forcefully slammed it's body unto his.

"No!"

And to top it off, a direct and powerful hit of Ember.

"Tsutarja is unable to battle! Pokabu and Belle wins." Paul said simply, closing his eyes, sighing, and shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Haven't you learned anything before, Jade?" he asks, Jade doesn't respond as she only picks up the fainted Pokemon in her arms and turns to face him with a smile.

"Hey, we learn the most when we fail." She giggles and walks up to Belle.

"That was amazing Jade; sorry I had to surprise you like that."

"Why say sorry? It's a fair battle isn't it?" she held up a hand to her and they shook them with a smirk.

"Goodbye! I'll see you again next time!" Belle waved away, heading back to Kanoko Town.

"Goodbye!" Jade waved back, and continued walking with Paul at her side.

"Jade…" Paul started, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hm? Yeah?" she turned to him.

"…Thanks for teaching me a lesson…" he gave a quick and almost sincere smile to her, which made her freeze. Then he started walking ahead of her, well more like running.

"Hey…" she asked silently, speechless a bit.

"What does that suppose to mean?" she yelled at him, completely and utterly confused at the scene back there, and started to run to catch up to him.

"_This is gonna be the Start of our journey…"_


	3. Paul's First Isshu Pokemon!

_Paul's First Isshu Pokemon._

Paul opened an eye, only to see a ton of trees above him.

"…ugh…I hate mornings…" he sat up and rubbed his eyes, after a while he heard some Shiijika singing. He groaned.

"…ugh…I hate music…" he got up from his sleeping bag and brushed himself off. Then he heard silent snoring.

"…ugh! I hate noise!" he complained and went up to the other sleeping bag. He turned it to its back and saw Jade sleeping peacefully with her two Pokemon.

He widened his eyes and it softened after a while.

"But I don't hate you…" he smiled and his back pocket rang. He grabbed a black phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked and heard chuckling.

"_Good Morning Paul, long time no hear."_ Paul widened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Martin. I didn't expect you'd call this early." Paul crossed his arms and walked around a bit.

"_Nah, I'm just kind of worried of Jade right now. How is she? Did she meet Araragi?" _Martin asked in a more serious voice.

"She's doing fine, and we met Araragi just yesterday. You know she picked Tsutarja?"

"_Tsutarja huh? Seems as though she broke her Fire Streak." _There was a silent pause for a while and Paul was thinking maybe he already hung up.

"Hello? Martin? You still there?"

"…_Yeah…I just wanna ask you a favor Paul…"_

"Anything."

"_I want you and Jade to write a letter."_

"A letter of what?"

"_A letter for those back in the Mansion, most especially, Samantha and Zack."_

"…Alright Martin…I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"_Thanks Paul, tell her I love her."_

"Will do." He closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He rummaged through his bag and brought out two pieces of paper and two pens.

"We'll need these later on." As he fixed his things, a nut was flung to his head unexpectedly.

He stood up, clearly annoyed, and looked around up at the trees.

"Alright, who's the wise guy that threw this nut at me?" he shouted, waking up Jade a bit.

"…Paul…" she barely whispered and fell back to sleep with her Pokemon.

And as she started snoring again, an even bigger nut was flung at Paul.

He looked up and saw a very cute and small electric flying squirrel snickering on a branch of a tree.

"Why you little…" he went up to Jade's sleeping bag, gently grabbed Pika and flung the poor Pokemon to the squirrel.

Pika opened an eye at the sudden wind and widened them upon seeing as though he was hurdling straight to the other Pokemon.

"PIKA?"

"EMAA!" The two screamed as they were both knocked of the tree. Both covered in different colored leaves.

"That will teach you not to throw stuff at me. ESPECIALLY A NUT!" Out of anger and frustration, he grabbed the nut and threw it at his feet.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT U-where's Pika?" Jade shouted at first but gotten worried when her pal wasn't beside her, Tsutarja was still sleeping on her shoulder.

"Uh, he went on a walk." Paul lied like the liar he is, and practically was a good one, but to Jade's eyes, he sooo wasn't.

"Yeah….riiiigghhhtt…" she got up and walked around, and soon found the two fainted Pokemon on the ground.

"Pika! Other one! Are you okay?" Paul regretted himself afterwards, because after hearing what Pika had to say, Jade had kneed Paul right in the place where you do not want to be kneed.

And now, he was leaning on a tree with an ice pack between his legs, sulking.

"There there, you're alright now." Jade said to the two electric Pokemon. Pika's cheeks sparked as the other one stared at Paul.

"Ema?" it tilted its head as Jade grabbed her Pokedex.

"_Emonga, the Electric Flying Squirrel Pokemon, it loves flying about on trees and stealing food from passersby." _Jade looked at Emonga's face. It didn't look like it was hungry. All it did was stare at Paul.

After a while, the Pokemon stood up and ran up to Paul cautiously.

"What do you want." Paul scowled at her, clearly not in the mood. Emonga though did not shiver; she simply went up to him, kicked off the ice pack and curled up on his lap.

"Awww…that's too cute." Jade's eyes sparkled. At the sight and Pika just snickered silently.

"Uh, sorry, I'm not into cute stuff. I've got enough in my life, Samantha and Jade."

"Hey!" she stood up and was ready to protest.

"I'm cute? SWEET." She grinned happily and tilted her head at Paul.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, are you gonna catch her?" Jade asked, Emonga brightened up and looked at Paul.

"Ugh, not at all. One she looks weak. And two, she's a girl." Jade fumed although Emonga was not offended.

"What do you mean? You haven't even battled yet! And girl's can totally beat your butt!" Paul and Jade started to argue, and Emonga was not happy about it. When he wasn't looking, she stole one of Paul's Pokeballs and ran for it.

"HEY!" Paul shouted and chased after her. Jade was dumbfounded.

There, was Paul trying to catch the little cute squirrel, which looks more like they're playing tag.

"Wow…" she started and stared at the two.

"I can't believe he healed that fast." She sighed and sat down, noticing the pen and paper.

"Come back here you!" he was almost there, when Emonga threw the Pokeball in the air.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Paul jumped up to reach it and was ready to do the 'In your face' dance. When something happened so shocking that made even Paul gape his mouth.

_SHE _catched _HERSELF._

And usually Pokemon didn't WANT to be with Paul.

Now he was standing there, hoping and wishing that Emonga would just burst out of the Pokeball and run away, realizing how emo and cruel Paul really is.

And the worst part was, she was caught.

"Omigod…" Paul stared at the Pokeball and smirked a bit.

"Ha, you think you can be mine just like that? Well I happen to be an expert at releasing Pokemon!" he grabbed the Pokeball and was ready to release Emonga, but she burst out suddenly, grabbed her Pokeball and ran towards Jade.

"OH C'MON!" He yelled and headed towards her and Jade.

While Paul and Emonga were gone, Jade took the chance to write something in the paper. And was just about done.

"Oh, Hi Emonga. I see you still have Paul's Pokeball." Emonga crawled up to her shoulder and dropped the Pokeball in her arms.

"Emonga! Emonga!" it cried out happily and sat on Jade's head when Paul arrived.

"Yikes Paul! You look like you've been mauled by an Ursaring!" seeing as though his hair was messed up and his clothes were rigid.

"Give me her Pokeball." He said plainly and held out a hand.

"'Her'?" she looked at Emonga who smiled and then she widened her eyes.

"Wait a minute! She didn't catch herself, did she?" she grabbed the squirrel and hugged it after Paul had unwillingly nodded.

"Welcome to the Family Emonga!"

"Emmaaa!" they hugged so tightly and sweetly that they completely forgot about Paul.

"Uh, HELLO?" The two stopped and stared at him.

"Yes?"

"I'D LIKE TO RELEASE EMONGA NOW!" He held out his hand once more but then Jade just stepped back.

"No! She's part of the family now and she's your first Pokemon! Please keep her!"

"BUT-"

"PLEASE?" she had put on the puppy dog face and Paul was sooo NOT immune to that.

"…but! But I-!" she was on the verge of tears and so was Emonga.

"…Fine! I'll keep Emonga!" he pouted and Jade and Emonga rejoiced. Emonga flew to Paul's shoulder and licked his cheek, making him blush a bit.

"Awww, she likes you."

"Shut up…" he noticed the piece of paper that already had contents written on it in Jade's hand.

"…How did you know that we needed to write them a letter…?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I just wrote Zack a letter if I ever got the time to." She said simply and handed him the letter.

"Well…great work anyway…I'll go write my letter to Samantha…" he fixed himself and started writing after.

"And I'll go make breakfast!" she walked over to the campfire with Pika at her side.

"_The things that we accomplished…and it's only 8:00 am!"_


	4. One More in the Family

_**One More in the Family**_

It had already been a day after Paul had caught Emolga. He constantly tried to release her behind Jade's back, but since Jade had a keen sense of his jerkiness, she managed to prevent him from doing so. So here he was, walking up a hill with a little electric squirrel resting on his shoulders with his companion slowly following him from behind.

"Will you please hurry up?" he turned to Jade, who was dragging her feet along the road.

"Don't you yell at me!" she waved her fist around.

"I'm not yelling!" he sighed and met his palm with his face. "Well, just get up the hill. We're just steps away from Striaton City." His words immediately gave energy into the young brunette as she dashed her way to his side and looked over the city.

"It's better than I imagined!" her eyes sparkled in amazement at the shops and skyscrapers the city held.

"Pika pi!" Pika woke up from his nap in her bag and looked at the city with much enthusiasm as his trainer.

"Well, don't expect to stay long. We'll go to the Pokemon Center, then to the Gym, and then we'll leave." Paul told her. He looked over to see why she wasn't replying but saw her staring blankly at particularly nothing. What surprised him the most was when she turned around and started walking the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" he asked, she stops and looks at him, eyes shining in determination.

"My brother told me about Striaton Gym before I left. He said there were three gym leaders, and you get to choose who you want to battle." She explained to him.

"And why would that make you go the other direction?" he asked, slightly brushing away the fluffy tail that was hitting his face.

"Because I want to fight all three of them." She jerked her thumb to herself with a determined smile on her face. Paul closed his eyes, understanding.

"I see, and I suppose you want to look for another Pokemon to help you with your trio battle." He asked and she nods her head.

"You read my mind. So can we?" she pleaded and a simple nod of his head had her running to look for another Pokemon to add in her team.

"Hey, wait up." He followed her as she ran back into the woods.

It took a few minutes for Paul to get tired of looking for Jade's next Pokemon. It took the next hour though for Jade to slump to the ground, sulking.

"W-why can't I find my Pokemon?" she mumbled, fake crying to her other two Pokemon.

"Pika…"

"Snii…"

"You can't always get what you want. I know you always keep your word about all of this, but why don't you just fight the three gym leaders with Pika and Snivy? Anyways, you have Pika's Amulet to help you." What he said while leaning on a tree made Jade and Pika look at him like he just murdered a…plant.

"Are you nuts?" she says, shocked.

"No, and what's wrong about using Pika's Amulet?" repeating it made her gasp.

"I am not doing that you little purple headed thing you! Using Pika's special Amulet is like winning through everything without training! Like…like… using a cheat or something!" she yelled, Paul wasn't really affected.

"And that is wrong how?" his sentence made her slap him.

"You're still cold, aren't you?" she asked, arms crossed and a glare lingering in her eyes.

"You can't change just anyone so easily." He responds, not turning his head from the direction it was slapped to. Hachi, still fuming with anger, walked out.

"I'm going to find my next Pokemon by myself." She continued with her two Pokemon following suit.

"You're not going anywhere without me with you." Paul remarked, reminding her about his promise to her brother.

"Watch me." She ignored his following words as her figure disappeared from his sight. Paul sighed and shook his head, making Emolga wake up and cuddle to his face.

"Maa~" she mewed but found him not complaining or something. "Ema?"

"Not now Emolga… I made too big of a mistake." He whispered to her, making Emolga suddenly furrow her eyes in the same way Paul was doing at the moment.

_Elsewhere…_

"I can't believe him… being so cold…thinking I'm a kid… I can handle myself fine!" she declared, sitting near a river with her feet in the water. Pika was sitting beside her and Snivy was leaning on the apple tree near them.

"Oh who am I kidding? I was the one who asked him to come with me in Sinnoh… what is wrong with me?" she asked, ducking down miserably. Incoherent blubbering was heard from the young trainer, making Pika look at her in concern. While Jade felt emo, Snivy felt a presence before them. Reacting quickly, he used Leaf Tornado on the tree, making several apples fall from it, as well as a gray blur fall into the water.

"What the…" Jade wiped the droplets that had hit her face and stood on the shallow river water and walked over to the thing that had fallen.

"Hey… are you okay?" she picked up the soaked gray fur ball. However, it jumped out of her arms and started to dry itself with its tongue.

"Mii! Miichi! Miichi! Miichi!" it complained, licking itself to get dry very quickly.

"O-kay then…" she rummaged through her back pack and brought out her Unova Pokedex. She turned it on and searched for the said Pokemon.

"**Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon.**** These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms." **It says in its automatic voice. Jade looked at it, after being miraculously dry while she was paying attention to the small device, it started sweeping up the fallen apples in one place.

"Weeeiiirrrddd…" she slowly neared the little Chinchilla and bent over to try and pet it. "Hey…there…"

"Mii?" it turned its head and backed away slightly. Jade shook her head and held out her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She smiled at it warmly; making the Pokemon think she wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Mii…chi…" it slowly walked up to her, Jade keeping her smile still on her face. Once getting close enough, Minccino dusted her hand with its tail and placed its paw on hers.

"It's nice that you trusted me." Patting her head, Minccino wagged her tail. While she, Pika, Snivy and Minccino were talking and playing, Paul came walking up to them.

"Jade…" he said, looking down with Emolga on his shoulders, the same expression on Paul's face also on hers. His sudden presence made Minccino climb up the apple tree.

"Oh… I think you scared her…" she looked up, not looking at him for a while.

"I-I didn't mean to!" he stuttered, a hint of guilt in his voice. This made Jade turn to him, with an unbelievable expression.

"What did you just say?" she asked, nearing him. Paul looked down some more.

"I-I really… didn't mean to scare it…" he muttered under his breath.

"You care… about these things?" Paul tried explaining but failed to bring out real words and not broken ones. During his failed explanation, he didn't notice the small smile that could be seen on Jade's face. Without any warning, she abruptly hugged him, surprising the purple head.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I can't change anyone so easily…" she mumbled to him, burying her face on his shoulder **(Cres: Boo! Allyn: Hey, this is like a Brother-Sister moment. Cres: Oh.)**.

"Not true…" he hugged back, sort of. "You changed a little bit of me." The scene made Pika smile, Snivy look, Emolga closes her eyes and Minccino stare. She slowly climbed down the tree, waiting for her human friend. After a very extremely short while, because this pairing is mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually impossible, they broke their hug and looked over to the little Pokemon.

"Hey, little Michi…" she bent down to her. Minccino's brown eyes met her green ones.

"We may not be special… we may not be perfect… but we're not broken… so, will you be a part of our family?" she reached out her hand again to her. Minccino looked at the smiling faces human and Pokemon gave her. Each and every one of them **(Cres: Yes, even Paul.) **had a shimmering source of warmness and love she longed for. Instead of placing her paw on hers, she tackle hugged her new owner.

"Haha!" Jade giggled as her fur tickled her neck. Paul smiled at the scene before him. He looked at the cloudless sky above him.

'_We're certainly not broken… and if we were… Jade's the only string that can tie us back together again.'_


	5. And then There was Two

_**And then There was Two**_

After getting to know each other, Jade had caught Minccino, but not without a battle of course. It was one on one, Pika vs. Minccino. Pika was slightly disadvantaged since Minccino used Sing and Charm at the very beginning of the battle. But after a hefty way of snapping out of it (Paul had to irritate Pika), he used Discharge at her and won the battle, giving Jade the time to throw her Pokeball. But while Jade was busy rejoicing her catch, she failed to notice how Pika was using his various other types to beat Paul to a pulp.

"Finally! I'm in Striaton City ready to beat the Striaton Gym Leaders!" Jade pumped her fist in the air with Pika and Snivy on her shoulder and Minccino in her bag.

"Pika pika!"

"Vii!"

"Miichi!"

"Whatever…" Paul held a small ice bag to his cheek where he was healing a Mach Punch bruise. Emolga tried comforting him.

"Oh yeah! I am ready! I am set! And there is nothing that can distract me from doing this! NOTHING! N-O-T- Oh lookie, various berries I never heard of!" attention quickly caught by a shop filled with fruits and berries, Jade ran towards the stand with her eyes sparkling.

"Oh geez…" Paul face palmed as he watched his companion come back with a paper bag full of said foreign berries. Paul looked at her with an annoyed look.

"…what? Is there something on my face?" she asked him and Paul sighed.

"We didn't come here to shop for berries, food and clothes." He told her, which she shoved her stuff in his arms.

"I know, but I missed doing stuff like these with Zack…" the mention of the red haired trainer's name brought silence to the pair. Paul placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… you alright?" he asked in slight concern. She turned to face him with an expression Paul least expected her to have at the moment.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" she replied with a smile and her eyes closed. But Paul knew better than that. Behind all that fake happiness to just reassure all her friends that nothing was wrong with her, was a girl sitting in the corner with her legs up, crying.

"…Jade… if something's the matter, you can-"

"L-look! I think I can see the gym from here!" she interrupted his serious attempt to try and act older brotherly. Trying to ignore the previous scene, she started to run towards the large building that she thought was the gym.

"Molga ema, ema?" _She doesn't give you a chance, does she?_

"No, no she doesn't." He followed his friend, wondering how he understood the Pokemon with him. After catching up with Jade, who was currently awaiting him in front of the doors, she opened it dramatically.

"My name is Jade Sparks and I want a Gym Battle!" she shouted without thinking, but was silenced by the many stares of many women.

"What the what?" Paul questioned why it looked more of a restaurant than a Gym to him. "Is this really the Striaton Gym, Jade?"

"Huh? Well…" she looked at the many girls in the many tables.

"How unladylike…"

"Who is she anyways…?"

"It must be a deranged couple…"

"That's it… I don't like the atmosphere in here…" Jade mumbled and started to walk away from the Restaurant when she was stopped by two hands on her shoulders.

"Welcome to our restaurant!" a person with fiery red hair said on Jade's right.

"Please, come inside and enjoy your stay here with your friend." A guy with blue hair says from her left.

"No, really, I'm fine…" but her words did not reach the two as they both lead her to a table while Paul just followed.

"Would you like a drink Miss?"

"No, I'm not thirsty."

"Then I suppose our deluxe lunch special might interest you?"

"I'm not hungry either! So would you please- what's that smell?" again was the brunette distracted by a sweet scent she smelled in the air, the four turned to where she was now staring at which was another's dessert cake with strawberry toppings all over it.

"Oh, that? That's our special Strawberry Amore Special, or SAS as our sister called it." The one with blue hair told Jade who started to slightly drool.

"I… guess I can… eat a slice…" she said, touching her two fingers together and looking at Paul with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever, while we're here I'd like some tea." He said, sitting opposite to where Jade was. The one with red hair wrote it on a notepad.

"One slice of SAS and one Green Tea coming up sir." He said with a smile and headed off to get their order. The waiter that was left turned to Paul.

"So, are you a couple?" he asked, making Jade bang her head on the table.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE PEOPLE GONNA ASK THAT STUPID QUESTION?" she yelled, attracting a lot of attention. Paul sighed and turned to answer.

"We are not a couple, I'm just her guardian and she's just a friend of mine." He explained and he nodded in understanding.

"May I know your names?" he asked again.

"Paul Jones." Paul answered, arms crossed.

"…Made Marks…" Jade muffled since her face was flat on the table.

"It's Jade Sparks." Paul translated for him. The blue haired person giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Paul, Jade. My name is Cress." After introducing himself, the other came in with a tray of their orders.

"A SAS for the lady, and Green Tea for the gentleman." He placed their food and drink on the table. "Glad to be of service and please call me Chili." He bowed to them.

Paul took a sip of his drink and glanced at Jade, who seemed to just stare at her food.

"Its bad manners to do that you know." He said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, well… I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About Cres." The mention of the name made the two waiters turn and Paul keep his expression.

"Pardon? You called?" he asked her and Jade put her hands up.

"Oh no no! I didn't mean you! I meant another one of my friends back home, her name is Cres too." Jade explained and Cress just smiled.

"Oh, so you mean Miss Crescenta? What a lovely young girl she is." Cress reminiscent his last meeting with the hyper teen.

"So you've met Cres already?" Jade stood up, enthusiastic.

"I did. And the last time we met, she told me to not hold back on our gym battle." He winked at her. Jade stayed quiet for a few seconds when she screamed in delight.

"What? You two are the Striaton Gym Leaders?" she asked desperately.

"Yes we are!" Chili grinned.

"That's great! But…" she looked around at the restaurant searching desperately for someone.

"Is something the matter?" Chili tilted his head at her.

"I met Cress and Chili… but where's the third gym leader?" she asked curiously.

"You see, our brother Cilan left to travel with an energetic young man and a wild girl." Cress explained.

"That's why I and Cress are holding down the fort here." Chili told her and Paul sighed.

"Then we should've arrived hours ago." He said, complaining.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll battle you two." Jade spoke up, catching the attention of the three boys. "In fact, I won't even use Pika. It'll be my Snivy and Minccino versus your two Pokemon. So what do you say?"

"I say let's go for it!"

"Wouldn't you want to battle with us?" Cress asked Paul but he just shook his head.

"I don't have any Pokemon to battle with." He responded, making Cress look at the Pokemon on his shoulders.

"Don't you have that Emolga?"

"I'm not fighting with Emolga." He kept the same expression as he sipped his tea. Emolga didn't feel offended as it stayed as serious as Paul did.

"Oh c'mon Paul! Don't you want a Gym Badge? You and I could be partners like in Sinnoh! We'll both challenge the Gyms and we'll both win! Please?" she begged him. Paul was about to reject her offer but then saw the determined look in her eye which probably meant she was ready to go on her knees and beg him. And so he sighed.

"Fine, I'll battle with you."

"YAY!"

"But I'll use your Pikachu." That sentence certainly kicked Jade off of her high horse.

"Pika?"

"Wh-what?" she looked at him surprised. "But you haven't even battled with Emolga yet!"

"I don't care. I'll use Pika."

"Emolga!"

"Pika."

"Emolga!"

"Pika."

"Pika!"

"Emolga." Paul stopped to think for a while. "Wait a minute…"

"HA! You said Emolga and so you battle with Emolga!" she grabbed his arms and looked at both Cress and Chili.

"So where do we have our Gym Battle?" she asks, ignoring the various mumbles and grumbles Paul was giving. She also failed to notice that the girls behind her started drooling at Chili and Cress.

"OMG A GYM BATTLE!" they squealed.

"Right here." Chili snapped his fingers and a large door started opening up in the wall, revealing a rocky field and a wide space.

"That is so COOL!" her eyes sparkled, dragging Paul in the new room. "I say we battle right now!"

"What about the cake you ordered?" Paul reminded her, making Jade stop in her tracks of dragging him. She looked back at the restaurant were her delicious, mouth watering, sweet, hyper inducing piece of cake was sitting on the table.

"…after I eat my cake…" she says very quickly, dropping Paul's arm and runs back to the restaurant to eat her order.

"That's my life now." He tells Chili and Cress, pointing to how Jade was concentrated on her dessert. The two brothers laughed quietly.

_After Jade had her cake…_

"I had my cake, I drank the rest of Paul's tea-"

"What?"

"-and I am so ready to beat the two of you in a battle." She pointed at Chili with a smirk. The Fire loving leader smirked back gripping tighter to the Pokeball he brought out.

"Don't think you're gonna win so easily." He remarked. The two had a glaring competition afterwards and then headed to their place on the platform.

"Ah, younger siblings." Cress commented, which probably meant he was older than Chili by a millisecond or something.

"Tell me about it." Paul said back. The other two impatient trainers started calling out for their partners.

"PAUL!"

"CRESS!" the two shrugged and headed to their positions. A girl from the fan group earlier, who just turned into cheerleaders, stood up to the referee place.

"The battle between the two most awesome and best Gym Leaders ever versus some emo dude and his girl." Said the teen.

"I AM NOT _HIS _GIRL YOU HYPOCRITE!" Jade yelled, cracking a bit.

"I AM NOT A HYPOCRITE!" she yelled and then coughed. **(Cres: Let's call this girl…Kendall. Cause I know a mean Kendall.) **"Anyway, on the right side we have Chili and Cress."

"I'm gonna fight as hot as the fire of the sun!" yelled Chili.

"We should be cool Chili, just like a flowing river on a cold day." Cress said plainly.

"GO CHILI~ GO CRESS~ GO CHILI~ GO CRESS~" cheered their cheerleaders. Jade pouted.

"Why don't we have fans?" she mumbled to Paul who didn't as so much care about the crowd around him.

"And why would you want such creatures?" he asks, Jade looks deep into his eyes where another Paul was begging her not to make a fan club of herself or something.

"O-kay…" she narrowed her eyes, wondering why she just saw that image of Paul.

"The battle shall now start!" Kendall raised her referee flag.

"Go Pansear!" Chili threw his Pokeball first, revealing the Fire Monkey Pokemon.

"Take your place, Panpour!" Cress followed, bringing out his Spray Pokemon.

"Oh cool, Panpour and Pansear!" Jade's eyes glimmered with admiration for a split second and it changed to a determined face. "Well it's my turn to bring her out, let's go Minccino!" throwing her Pokeball in the air, Minccino materialized out of it with a cheerful.

"Minccino!"

"…" Paul now had his eyes closed and arms crossed. The three failed to hear him talk due to the fact that they had a battle conversation.

"Emolga, listen to me carefully about this." He said seriously and in a whisper to the Electric Squirrel Pokemon on his shoulders.

"Ema?" Emolga looked at him with a curious look in her eye.

"This match will decide everything. I won't tell you what to do, but you must show me yourself. If you can win this battle with enough strength that Jade thinks you possess, then I will keep you as my Partner Pokemon." He told her, not looking away from his stare at Cress.

"Ema? Ema ema!" Emolga seemed excited at the fact that Paul was about to accept her.

"But," the word made her stop smiling and look at him again, "if you fail to impress me, I won't have a choice but to release you. This time, I'll make sure Jade isn't there to see it or prevent me from doing so." He had turned to her, seeing as though Emolga stayed serious and gave a quick nod of her head. She jumped off of his shoulders and went to her spot beside Minccino.

'_Hi Emolga, let's win this battle for-'_

'_Shut up and don't mess this up for me!' _Emolga snarled at Minccino with a glare.

'_Yeesh, what's your problem.' _Minccino looked at her opponent and at the same time gave a glare of her own.

'_It's none of your business.' _She looked away. Minccino glanced at her fellow Pokemon and noticed Emolga held a bit of hurt in her face. What shocked her was the really small tear that fell of her cheek.

"_All of this, everything, I'll do whatever it takes to have him love me."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cres: Okay… that last line was emo…ish. -_-"**


	6. Wanted

**Wanted**

Jade and Paul stood on their side of the battle field. The brunette had a grin plastered over her face as she felt her heart start pumping. The plum haired young man beside her had his arms crossed and eyes closed, the seriousness in his face not disappearing. The gym leader brothers were on the opposite side. Chili never left his gaze and smirk away from Jade as he knew this would be exciting. Cress had a small smile on as he watched his brother and opponent with happiness.

"Pokemon Battle," the red headed female referee started as she held her flag up, "Begin!"

"Minccino, let's start it off with Pound Attack on Pansear!" Jade commanded, making the gray Pokemon nod.

'_You got it Jade!' _it had thought and prepared herself to charge when suddenly Emolga pushed her away.

'_Out of my way!' _the Pokemon hissed violently as she herself started to swiftly run.

"E-Emolga?" Jade was taken back at what had happened, but Paul remained silent.

"Panpour use Scald on Emolga!"

"You too Pansear, use Ember!" The two brothers told their Pokemon as both monkey-like creatures obeyed. Panpour sprayed out a shot of boiling water towards Emolga as Pansear backed him up with a mouthful of ember.

A combo attack managed to hit the spot where Emolga had been, causing a small explosion as smoke filled that certain area. Jade blocked her eyes but Paul remained still as he watched.

"That probably got it!" Chili exclaimed happily at the first strike.

"Emaa!" the sound of the supposed to be down Pokemon surprised everyone, making them look up to see Emolga floating in the air, arms spread with its cape-like membrane stretched out as if it was flying.

"Alright!" Jade said out in relief that the Pokemon was okay. Emolga glided above Panpour and started sparking out.

'_DISCHARGE!' _She let out a powerful discharged energy from her body that started to send down to Panpour. The latter Pokemon was shocked and was left on the ground for a while.

"Panpour!" Cress called out in concern.

"Let's help Emolga out, Minccino! Charge in and use Doubleslap!" Jade pointed towards Pansear and Minccino followed without hesitation. The chinchilla quickly ran up to the fire monkey, turned around and gave it hard slap with its tail.

"Arghh…. use Inferno!" Chili shouted and Pansear immediately snapped out of its trance. It started to flare up and was glowing red. After a good few seconds to charge up, it let out a powerful breath of fire. Minccino fell back and got burned in the process.

"Minccino!"

"Follow it up with Water Gun!" Cress commanded and Panpour let out a shot of rushing water from its mouth towards the poor burned Pokemon. Jade winced at the sight, she needed help, backup. She turned towards Paul who was watching the battle like a spectator.

"Paul, help me out!" she yelled but Paul ignored her. Jade was about to yell again but the squeak from her Pokemon stopped her from doing so. "Damn it!"

"Let's finish this up on Minccino!" the red haired trainer said with a smirk and was about to give out a finishing move when yellow a blur dashed around both Pansear and Panpour.

"What the—"

'_Surprise.' _Emolga thought, revealing herself from her silhouetted form. She started sparking once again but this time the electricity revved up wildly.

"I got this Cress, go handle Minccino!" Chili informed the blue-haired young man beside him and got a nod for a response.

"Panpour! Get around Emolga and use Scald again on Minccino!" hearing the order, Panpour jumped up in the air and quickly escaped Emolga's charged up tornado trap. It headed over to the Pokemon that was hurt on the ground and prepared to attack.

"Oh no… Minccino! You need to get up!" Jade called out in concern but the gray Pokemon was too much in pain from its status ailment to follow. The Scald attack escaped the mouth of the water monkey and dangerously headed towards the Pokemon. Minccino braced herself as the sparked tornado quickly receded and the blur moved on to appear in front of its friend.

'_Light Screen!' _a transparent barrier-like glass appeared in front of the two as the Scald was stopped and blocked easily.

"Emolga!" Jade exclaimed in surprise but returned with her look of determination when the said Pokemon turned to give her a reassuring nod of the head. "Alright, let's do this then!"

'_Volt Switch!' _the black thunderbolt shaped tail of the flying squirrel touched the fur of the chinchilla when suddenly the other felt much stronger and alive.

"Minccino!" the battle ready look returned to the Pokémon's face as it cried out in ready.

'_Shock Wave!'_

"Hyper Voice!" Jade shouted out as Emolga crouched down and let out a wave of powerful electricity while Minccino stood tall and screeched a loud and booming voice that powered up the Shock Wave incredibly. The roar of thunder and swiftness of lightning could be seen and heard from the combo the two performed. Chili and Cress braced themselves as wind blew them back a bit. They opened their eyes to see their two Pokemon on the ground with swirls on their eyes, showing the battle was now over.

"I can't believe it…" Kendall let out silently, sweat going down the side of her face at the intensity of the battle, "Cress and Chili… lost."

"Whoa…" Jade breathed out, having her heart beating so fast at experiencing such an adrenaline-filled battle. "We did it… we won."

"U-uh… the winners are challengers Jade Sparks and Paul Jones!" Kendall raised her flag up, still in disbelief.

"Get some rest Panpour."

"You two did great work." The two gym leaders returned their partners to their Pokeballs and started heading towards Jade and Paul who were now in the middle of the field with their two Pokemon.

"You guys were so awesome!" Jade happily praised, making Minccino grin with pride and rubbed the back of her head. Emolga smiled a little to the brown haired trainer then turned to look at Paul, as if waiting for his given result on her first battle.

"Later." He said, and Emolga nodded. The small Pokemon turned towards Jade again as she patted her head.

"That was amazing, Emolga." She said softly. Emolga gave out a small smile once again at her kindness.

'_Oh Jade…I wish I could see that smile every day.' _She thought softly then turned around when hearing the footsteps of the gym leaders.

"That was some battle!" Chili grinned, still filled with much excitement.

"Yes, it was something we hadn't experienced in a while." Cress smiled happily. The two of them brought out something from inside their vests as Chili went towards Jade.

"And you've definitely earned yourselves these!" he said, clipping the badge on Jade's beret. Cress handed over Paul's as the silent young man took it.

"Oh sweet! I finally got my first Unova Gym Badge! The Trio Badge!" Jade pumped her fist in the air in accomplishment, the badge shining from the small ray of sunlight that hit it. Minccino climbed up to sit on Jade's shoulder along with Pika as the three of them rejoiced.

"Hn." Paul closed his eyes and clipped his badge on the inside of his jacket. He looked down to stare at his Pokemon while Emolga stared back.

~!~

"So… we just go through here?" Jade asked, Pika now riding inside her backpack with its head sticking out.

"Yup, you'll go through some routes and soon you'll end up in Nacrene City." Chili pointed to a path that led to roads filled with grass and flowers.

"Great! I heard there's a Gym Leader there." Jade smirked, ready for a challenge right away.

"That is correct, she's a Normal type Gym Leader so a Fighting Type Pokemon would be useful." Cress had advised with a smile and Jade nodded her head.

"Thanks for the info!" Jade said with gratitude as both she and Paul started heading their way, "We'll see you next time!"

"Bye! Oh, and if you ever meet a guy named Cilan, tell him we said HI!" Chili shouted out as Cress chuckled and waved good bye.

"Will do!" Jade shouted back as they disappeared from their sight and vice versa.

~!~

"Wow… my first win." Jade sighed with joy, staring at her beret that held the Trio Badge which she removed from her head, making her long wavy hair sway from the cool afternoon breeze.

"Pika!" the Pikachu in her backpack exclaimed with excitement as if ready for a battle.

"Oh, I see that our Gym Battle got your blood pumping! We should have a battle, what do you think, Paul?" Jade turned to her guardian who didn't utter a word to her ever since they had their battle. Emolga was sitting on his shoulder, a blank expression on her face that held a bit of nervousness.

"Paul?" she asked in concern, it was awkward for him to be acting like this.

"This is far enough." He said, making Jade raise her eye brow. Emolga looked down and jumped off of his shoulder then looked up to gaze into Paul's ebony eyes.

"Far enough… for what?" Jade asked, having felt a very bad feeling from this.

"To give out my decision." He said sternly, not looking away from Emolga.

"Ema…" Emolga muttered silently, eye a bit drooped. Jade was confused at the scene before her, and Pika shared the same feeling. The young trainer crossed her arms to see what this was all about.

"It is for me to inform you…" he started and brought out Emolga's Pokeball and held it out to her, "…that you are unworthy to be my Pokemon."

"Wh-what did you just say?" Jade sputtered in shock.

"Pika pi?" Pika's beady eyes were widened at what he had said.

"Emaa… Emolga…" the small Pokemon dropped its ears down but understood perfectly. She stepped over towards Jade and rubbed her head on her foot. _'I'm sorry Jade, I'm going to miss you.'_

"E-Emolga…" Jade stuttered and was in total disbelief.

'_Pika… you were a great friend to me.' _Emolga looked at the Electric Mouse and smiled faintly, though her eyes were as dull as ever.

'_But Emolga…' _Pika shook his head, _'No… this isn't happening…'_

'_It's okay, I promise.' _ Emolga nodded at him to reassure her older friend then started walking back to Striaton then to the forest that was her home and where she had met them.

"E-Emolga no! You can't leave! You're part of our family!" Jade shouted, breaking out in tears.

'_Jade…' _Emolga didn't turn and continued walking, trying to ignore her yells.

"Y-you don't have to go! You can be my Pokemon if you want!" she cried out, sadness very much visible at how her voice was cracking a bit.

'_I-I can't… I can't be around Paul after what he's decided…' _Emolga started trembling as she walked farther and farther away. She was ready to cry at any moment now.

"N-no…" Jade shook her head vigorously then turned to Paul with much anger. "Paul! How could you? You told me she was your Pokemon!"

"She is not my Pokemon." At those words Jade had already snapped and readied her hand to slap Paul the hardest she's ever slapped him. "But you didn't let me finish speaking."

Stop.

By this time, Jade froze from violently hurting Paul, Pika stopped from shocking the hell out of him for making Jade cry and releasing his friend, and Emolga stopped from walking as all three of them had heard what he had said.

"Wha… what did you say…?" Jade asked, slowly lowering her arms as Paul turned to look at her then turned around completely to face his Pokemon who had her back turned on him.

"You're not my Pokemon." His eyes had softened and his mouth curved up slightly, forming a small smile. "You're my Partner, you're my Nakama. **[1]**"

'_Na-Nakama…?' _Emolga turned to look at him as small tears could be seen in the corner of her eyes. _'Do you… really mean that…?'_

"Yes, I do." Paul said and placed his hands in his pockets. Emolga couldn't believe what was happening. He actually cared about her that way, he really did. She didn't know what overcame her but she found herself running back towards him. Paul widened his eyes at what she was about to do but wasn't able to react fast enough when the squirrel Pokemon tackled him to the ground, rubbing her head to his face happily. Jade now had a smile back on and wiped away her own tears.

"O-okay… that's enough licking… and affection… hey! Stop it Emolga!" Paul mumbled then started screaming when Emolga had licked his face out of love because that's what Pokemon do. He blushed madly in embarrassment, having been taken over by a very cute and small electric squirrel.

Jade giggled at Emolga's antics. She thought that she was trying to get back at him for scaring her like that. Maybe she was, because Jade herself admitted she would do horrible means possible if Paul had did something to her like this. Pika snuggled her cheek and basically said that everything was going to be fine. She nodded, wondering if it would be. She looked up and stared at the vast orange sky above them.

"_Everything is going to be alright… right, Zack?"_

**[1] Nakama = Companion; Comrade; Ally**


End file.
